


Nameless

by cat_77



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

"I had child once," Helena said, apropos of nothing. She sat at the table, spoon of Jell-o in her hand. Mrs. S had refused to let her add sugar to it, earning herself a grumbled, "Four star," for her efforts.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before she brushed a hand through her hair and sighed, "Helena, we've been through this: Kira isn't yours." She glanced towards the door in habit, making sure her daughter hadn't snuck down to listen in again. She caught sight of her daughter's latest masterpiece on the fridge and had to wonder if that was what sparked the current topic of conversation.

Helena shook her head, globs of red spattering across her borrowed shirt. "Not Kira. Not anyone," she insisted. "Tomas took her. Said the angels would name her. Said the angels would be better parent." She shrugged and the red fell to the table.

Sarah let her hand fall to the table as she let the words sink in. "I kind of want to go back to that boat and shoot him. A lot," she said to the air around her.

"Save a bullet for me, love," Mrs. S told her. She rested a hand on her shoulder now, either in comfort or to stop Sarah from jumping up and doing just that. Probably the latter - she wasn't exactly comfortable being alone with Helena just yet and Fee wasn't back from wherever he'd run off to, likely to help Alison with her latest crisis and yeah, that was a friendship that frightened her to new levels. Instead, they both sat back and watched as Helena blatantly stole the Jell-o in front of Sarah and dug in as if nothing had happened. Neither of them tried to stop her.


End file.
